


Lost Buttons

by Trash4bears



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ryan, Friends With Benefits, I tried so hard to make them in character they ended up being kinda ooc, I'm not saying ryan is gonna stay a bottom because I want to do maybe a couple more chapters, M/M, Power Bottom Ryan, Riding, Sex Tapes, The smut in chapter three is fisting free so feel free to skip to that, and i don't go for mush so I skipped it for now, but i tried, if that's not your thing, listen they weren't gonna fist in the plan but things just happen okay, maybe? - Freeform, this is basically smut writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash4bears/pseuds/Trash4bears
Summary: They have somewhat platonic sex in a haunted place it's as simple as that





	1. Chapter 1

It started slow. 

Ryan would scoot his sleeping bag closer to Shane’s to protect himself from ghosts, demons and the like but Ryan got a little too comfortable with that solid warm mass next to him. It had first happened when they had had a few drinks in the local town, though not enough for either to claim to be drunk. That should have been the first indicator that this wasn’t a random incident. That it was a long time coming.

The first time, after those few drinks, Ryan had ended that night with his hand down Shane’s pants and Shane’s down his. Like impulsive teenagers. The next time they went on a trip for the show he watched he douched in case that one time fluke turned out to be something more, and Ryan was right. Again he woke up wrapped in a heavy heap of Shane, this time there was no alcohol to blame. It was less about fending off Ryan’s fear and enjoying what the other had to offer. Secretly he had watched that grainy, night vision footage at home with baited breath and a tightness in his pants, two times he had given into his fear and lust and this time he saw more...interest, in Shane. Changing from what was initially a drunken lapse to a developing practice.

The following time Ryan felt his overthinking thick in the air between the two sleeping bags. It filled the air where he imagined the ghosts to be. Minutes after the lights had gone off and he and Shane were alone save for the camera, he scooted ever so slightly towards Shane. He knew Shane had heard it but still there was silence. He scooted once more before Shane spoke.

“Ryan,” not a question but a statement. Ryan paused before he answered.

“Yeah?” His response echoed in both the room and in his head, contemplating the simplest of words. He knew his voice reflected his unsurety.

“What are you doing?” Shane asked. There was no judgement in his voice. Ryan didn’t know the answer to that. But he knew what he wanted for now. He knew because for nights after their “adventures” he had recollected those few sloppy kisses and wished himself back in those horrible cursed places. Ryan knew what he wanted.

“Whatever you want...I’ll do whatever you want to do.” There was a prolonged moment of silence before Ryan heard the shuffling of Shane’s sleeping bag. He felt Shane before he saw him, the darkness kept him from seeing much of anything. He wasn’t sure if he really saw Shane or if his mind filled in the gaps for him. Ryan couldn’t say that he cared about that once he felt Shane’s mouth on his, once they shared breath, overthinking fell by the wayside. Ryan reached his arms over to guide Shane over him, his hands gripping Shane’s biceps. The more they kissed the closer Ryan pulled Shane. 

Ryan felt the edge of his shirt being teased by Shane’s fingers, a feature that Ryan had found himself drawn to, in daylight he could appreciate them fully and know what they could do. He helped Shane take off his own and then in turn pulled at Shane’s shirt. Shane took more time than was necessary to undo the buttons, only Shane would wear anything with buttons to bed. Ryan decided he had waited long enough, pulling hard enough to make the very last button pop off and go rolling across the floor. He knew Shane wasn’t happy about it but didn’t care enough to say anything. 

Shane wrestled with the clasp of Ryan’s jeans. Had Ryan not been focused on doing the same for Shane he would have noticed that this was the first time that Shane’s hands had reached for Ryan’s zipper rather than his own. But there was no time for reading into such details when someone else’s hand is palming you through your boxers. Shane continued to knead with his hand while his mouth left hot, wet kisses down the side of Ryan’s neck. Ryan had always enjoyed receiving extra attention to his neck and Shane was starting to catch on after their previous “sessions.” His breathing picked up speed in Shane’s ear every time he nipped gently at Ryan’s skin.

Shane pulled at his jeans again taking a break from his neck and working his way down to his nipples to continue his attention there. He gave each a cursory twist with his tongue and teeth before using one hand to pull Ryan’s jeans off, pulling on leg at a time. Ryan fingers still grasped loosely at Shane’s shoulders, pulling him back up to him. Ryan’s eyes had adjusted enough to see the basic shapes and plains of Shane’s face and body. He looked at Shane’s big, stupid head and felt overwhelming waves of lust that his un-aroused mind had struggled to understand what about that face caused such a reaction. He pulled that dumb face and body flush to him to roll Shane under him so he could exact his confused vengeance on Shane’s body. He pulled off Shane’s pants and boxers off quickly and leaned down to plant gentle kisses on him while his hand ghosted over Shane’s cock. 

Ryan’s hand reached around distractedly for the lube he had put in the pocket on the inside of his sleeping bag. After a minute he pulled his face away from Shane’s in a huff to reach behind him and pull it out from its hiding place. He paused.

“You sleep with your socks on?” 

“It’s cold in here,” Shane shrugged.

“That’s weird, doesn’t that make you too hot in your sleeping bag?”

“Not really, besides if that happens I can stick my feet out the bottom and they won’t be too cold.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

“And of course you’re not worried about the demons getting them.”

“Nope,” Shane said matter-of-factly, “that’s your job not mine” 

“Oh that’s my job, huh?” Ryan asked lowering himself onto his elbows to come nose-to-nose with Shane again.

“Yep, your job is to get spooked at all the monsters and ghosties and keep me from getting a decent night’s sleep and mine is to keep you tethered to reality.” Shane said, eyes staring back into Ryan’s through the low light.

“Keeping you from getting a decent night’s sleep, huh?” Ryan smiled “You act like you don’t enjoy it Shane Madej, it certainly sounds like you do.” Ryan answered smugly, “I do have video evidence that would prove so.” 

“It better not be as bullshit as the rest of your ‘evidence,’ Ryan Bergara” 

“It’s quite compelling and my evidence is not bullshit.”

“Whatever you say, Ryan,”

“Shut your stupid smart mouth, Shane.” Ryan said leaning in for another kiss. Shane wrapped his arms up and around Ryan’s waist, pulling him closer. “Oh, and take your fucking socks off, weirdo,” pulling away from Shane’s lips for a moment. Shane only hummed in response but sat up to do so, landing Ryan in his lap, neither willing to separate any longer. Shane sat forward to grope at one of his socks while he held Ryan’s waist by one hand. Ryan was a little too prideful to admit that had made him feel small and sexier and he wrapped his arms around Shane’s neck again. He pulled them closer and felt his cock brush against Shane’s. He pulled off Shane’s lips to softly gasp briefly before attacking him with new urgency. He rocked against Shane but couldn’t find the angle he needed, Shane’s stupid socks be damned, and he pushed Shane back onto his back. Having gotten what he wanted he rocked harder. Shane had evidently forgotten about his socks too because his hand began to travel lower down Ryan’s back and latched onto Ryan’s ass, not grabbing particularly hard but letting Ryan know where his thoughts were heading. Ryan hummed in approval. Shane moved to press one finger against the rim of Ryan’s asshole and stopped short. Ryan knew what question was coming next be stopped to listen anyway. 

“Did you...open yourself up already?”

“Yeah but it was hours ago so you’re gonna have to do some too,” he said impatiently, still rocking gently against Shane.

“Okay then,” Shane said, feeling some of Ryan’s impatience. He rolled them once more, moving swiftly down Ryan’s body to sprinkle kisses on his hip bones. 

“Lube,” Shane demanded, like a surgeon requesting a scalpel. 

“Right there,” Ryan said, pointing to the bottle resting a foot from the sleeping bag that had been more or less opened up all the way like a blanket. Shane grabbed the bottle and popped the cap open to coat two fingers and discarded the bottle for the moment.

Shane promptly inserted the two fingers into Ryan. Ryan sucked a deep breath in. Shane moved slowly in and out of Ryan, twisting and curling and scissoring occasionally. He avoided Ryan’s prostate, he had no desire to end this early. He did however want Ryan to struggle to keep his composure. 

Ryan threw his head back and let a strangled half whimper free from the back of his throat when he felt Shane’s tongue press flat and move and lick a thick wet stripe up his balls. He pulled off and moved his mouth to the tip of Ryan’s dick to gently circle it with his tongue. Ryan clenched around Shane’s fingers and let free another half whimper, louder and less repressed than the last. Saliva left a few wet trails on Ryan’s dick but Shane still awkwardly used one hand to pour more lube into the hand that wasn’t still moving within Ryan. He pulled off Ryan’s dick with mouth and replaced it with a slick hand at the base.

“Jesus,” Ryan breathed. Shane moved his hand in small, short motions moving his thumb to follow the vein on the bottom of Ryan’s cock. Ryan squirmed under the attention, his breathing coming in shallow gasps while he gently rocked into Shane’s shallow thrusts with his fingers.

“Shane,” Ryan asked in a choked voice that betrayed how close he was getting. “Shane, when are you going to be do-” Ryan’s voice stopped short when Shane added two more fingers he had had time to lube while Ryan was distracted. “Shane! Please!” he begged, the edge of desperation in his voice didn’t go unnoticed. Shane removed his hand from Ryan’s cock but continued to open him up. Both knew Ryan was more than prepped but Shane wasn’t ready to give his game up yet.

“Ryan?”

“Yesss?” Ryan asked through gritted teeth.

“You think you could fit my whole hand?” Shane betrayed no particular emotion in his voice. Ryan hoped that smug bastard was enjoying himself.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Shane,” Ryan groaned. 

“I mean realistically it’s just one more finger.”

“God I wish you would just shut up and fuck me already”

“C’mon Ryan, aren’t you curious?”

“Do you always suggest fisting this early into a having sex with someone” 

“Is that a yes?” 

There was a short pause while Ryan tried to wrestle his overwhelmed brain into just telling Shane to get on with it. But Ryan knew he wasn’t going to say no to Shane right now.

“Just promise...you won’t let me cum before we... you know...”

“You mean before I put my dick in you.”

“Jesus Shane, how can you be so clinical when you’re about to put your entire fist in me?”

“That sounds like a yes,” and with that Shane slipped his thumb in alongside his other fingers.

Ryan  an eloquent “Fuckshitshitshitdammitfuckyou,” as he attempted to relax into the stretch.

“Relax Ryan,” Shane insisted infuriatingly while he spread his fingers. Ryan let fly another string of expletives and curses on Shane’s name. “You’re really this high strung all the time, huh?” Shane observed. He continued to stretch Ryan, inching a little more of his hand in with every thrust.

“God I hate you Shane” Ryan groaned “Shit! Christ! Shane!”

“Don’t bite the hand that fists you Ryan.” 

“I’m actually going to kill you.” Shane hummed a dismissing “mmhm” in response as he pushed in a little more. Ryan Felt Shane’s giant yeti fingers twisting inside him to attempt to make more of a fist, he couldn’t help clenching a little. “Fuck” Ryan breathed.

“Jesus, Ryan, you’re tight,” Ryan shuddered and moaned at that, clearly neither of them were expecting that response. 

“Don’t say that again or I-I’m gonna-” He lost his train of thought after feeling Shane’s fist pushed gently but firmly against Ryan’s prostate, He choked out a moan that was part squeak.

“Oh, that’s what you like hearing? That you’re as tight as a blushing virgin, Ryan?”

“Shane, Stop.” He clenched again but there was little room to do so.

“I can barely move my hand,” Shane remarked, pouring out a liberal amount of lube before slowly thrusting in again. 

“Shane, I-I’m gonna...I have to... Shane!” Ryan strained against the urge to just let go as Shane’s knuckle pushed against his prostate again. “Fuuuuuck!” he moaned loudly.

“Ryan just let go,” Shane said calmly. 

“But we were going to...”

“Just cum, Ryan” Shane asserted. He edged Ryan closer by using his free but still slick hand to slowly stroke Ryan’s strained cock. Ryan’s back arched off the ground and he involuntarily wrapped his legs around Shane where he had settled between his legs. He shuddered and let a volley of moans and grunts fly as warm strings of sticky cum painted his stomach. When he had come down from his high Shane had removed his hand from his dick but had not yet tried to pull out of Ryan. 

Ryan looked down at him, hair mussed and glistening with sweat. Shane looked back at him.

“Okay?” He asked gently. Ryan nodded and Shane slowly unfurled his fingers as best he could to avoid stretching Ryan too much on his way out. Ryan let out a surprised whimper as Shane’s thumb brushed along his tender prostate. Shane wiped both hands on the cloth inside of the sleeping bag.

“You remember which bags had the wet wipes in them?” Shane asked, rifling through one of the bags they brought. Ryan shook out of his stupor.

“Uh, yeah they were in...the, uhh duffle with the recording equipment.” Shane grabbed them and pulled two out, using one on his hands and the other on Ryan’s stomach. Ryan sighed tiredly “Thanks.”

“Hey no problem,” Shane said grabbing the other sleeping bag and unzipping it to create a blanket over the two of them. They both stared up at the dark where the ceiling was. Shane turned after a minute to face Ryan and Ryan followed suit. 

“We never...” Ryan trailed off knowing Shane would understand what he meant.

“Yeah, but that’s okay.”

“Next time?”

“I don’t know Ryan, I have two hands. You sure you don’t want to...?” Shane raised an eyebrow comically. Ryan laughed.

“Fuck off,” he was silent for a minute. “I’ve never done that before.”

“I figured,” Shane responded after another pause. 

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know.”

Ryan scooted a little closer, then Shane. The heat was welcome.

“Wait a minute.” Ryan realized “Shit, sorry!” Ryan pushed Shane onto his back.

“It’s okay Ryan we’re both tired, it’s late,” Shane attempted to dissuade him as he moved down his body.

“Clearly not that tired,” Ryan’s muffled voice came from under the sleeping bag. He felt around for the lube again, and squeezed a bit into his palm and warmed it before wrapping one hand around Shane. Shane freed a quiet groan that was more of a sigh of relief. It had been a while since they had started this and Shane’s body was more impatient than he was. 

Ryan wrapped his lips around Shane’s cock and worked a few inches in his mouth. Shane had clearly been close for a while. Ryan used his other hand to gently massage his balls, removing his mouth briefly to lick them the way Shane had done to him. Shane shifted and twitched under his tongue which he was using to lick a stripe along the bottom of Shane’s cock. Then removed his mouth to just watch Shane’s dick slide through his slippery grip before putting the head back in his mouth to circle it with his tongue. Shane’s hand crept down to tug at Ryan’s messy hair. He let free small, repressed noised and large sighs that caught in his throat as he got closer to his orgasm. Ryan continued to use his mouth and hand, listening to Shane. Clearly Ryan was the louder of the two but he was hopeful that next time Shane might let more slip. 

“R-Ryan, I-” Shane stuttered quietly before his back arched as Ryan had and released a strangled groan as he came mostly into Ryan’s mouth. 

He lowered his back onto the ground with a relieved exhale. Ryan pulled another wipe out and wiped Shane’s cum off his hands before spitting the rest into it and tossing it away. He collapsed again next to Shane to stare at the blackness. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

There was silence as the two drifted into sleep before Ryan interrupted it. “I saw you managed to get your socks off after all.” Shane snorted. 

“Go to sleep, Bergara.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little self indulgent it adds nothing to the story but I kinda had to write it for myself. The smut will be back in full swing in chapter 3. Sorry it's so short!

The next morning the equipment had been packed up, they left no evidence of the illicit encounter other than Shane’s single button that had popped off. It had escaped into a corner and was forgotten, it had found its new home.

The next day Ryan pulled Shane aside, he found a couch that wasn’t so out of the way but there was no way that anyone could catch a glimpse of the screen accidentally.

Shane sipped his coffee looking about as interested as he would in all their editing. Ryan and him watched the video from their night together. Mostly silent except for an occasional “hm” followed by a sip. Ryan assumed this was Shane trying not to be suspicious but it was also supremely annoying.

Shane was enjoying watching but there was one small detail he especially liked. He noticed that when he had sat forward Ryan’s legs came to wrap around him and he pointed his toes. It was uncharacteristically dainty of him. Shane wondered if Ryan had noticed it too.

Ryan was a little preoccupied with all the sounds he made, there were just so many. Every little thing pried a reaction out of him.

“It looks good but why are we watching this? Here? Now?” Shane asked. Ryan rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know I just thought you wanted to see it,”

“You could have just emailed it,”

“Well since it features both of us I figured we could watch it together,” Ryan’s was watching Shane’s entire fist enter his body but all he could think of was how the person that fist was attached to was to most irritating person on the face of the earth. Shane turned to face him.

“It’s the middle of the work day, Ryan. We can discuss our spooky sex tape later.” Shane then got up and walked away.

“Don’t call it that!” Ryan yelled after him. Again, Ryan wondered why that obnoxious man did these things to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will probably be out in the next few days!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut!

Shane dragged the last of their bags into the room and shut the door behind him. He navigated through the bags crowded into the hall. He had hardly cleared them before Ryan grabbed his arm and pushed him backward down the hall before he pushed him onto the bed. Ryan followed him, crawling on all fours like an eager puppy until he came face to face with Shane and pressed their lips together.

“Fucking finally,” Ryan muttered between kisses. Shane’s lips were chapped from the dry air on the plane. Ryan didn’t mind, he had waited a while. They both enjoyed the sex but they only had it while away on trips, and Ryan could hardly stand the time in between. There was no reason they couldn’t just do it in LA, maybe it was something about the excitement of trips or it just didn’t feel right to do it at home but whatever the reason the wait had been killing Ryan. 

“No camera this time?” Shane asked while Ryan kissed along his jaw. 

“Well I couldn’t wait, and besides, you didn’t seem to like the last video very much.”

“I never said I didn’t like it, I did appreciate it but I guess I-” Ryan returned to Shane’s mouth and bit gently at his lower lip. Shane’s left hand came up to cup Ryan’s jaw, he pried him away from him long enough to finish his sentence. “I just prefer the real thing,” he said breathlessly before Ryan pushed him back down. He liked the sound of that. He transferred all his weight off of Shane so he could try to indicate without words that Shane should move back farther onto the bed. He tried to simultaneously undo Shane’s jeans and keep his mouth on him while he moved. 

When they were finally situated and Ryan had Shane’s pants open, Shane kicked off his shoes while Ryan took off his socks then blindly reached to help Shane pull off his. Ryan broke the kiss with a gasp.

“Shane Madej you’re fucking me right now, no getting out of it.”

“No shenanigans this time?”

“No.”

Ryan used one hand to grab the headboard and pulled himself into a straddle across Shane’s lap. It had become his new favorite place to sit. He wrapped his other arm around Shane’s shoulders but he couldn’t bear to unattach himself from Shane’s mouth. Shane wrapped one long arm around Ryan’s waist while the other one came to hold around the back of Ryan’s thigh. Shane liked Ryan’s thighs, they were appealing, thick and muscular. He felt it flex beneath his hand, hidden under Ryan’s jeans, and pulled him closer.

Ryan broke the kiss to find Shane’s fly again and pull at Shane’s pants. Shane moved to Ryan’s neck and tried his best to help him. He switched hands, one going to Ryan’s jaw, the other moving to Ryan’s opposite thigh. Ryan had finished wrestling Shane’s pants off and reached for Shane’s shirt. Shane pulled off of Ryan’s neck and pushed his hands away.

“No more lost buttons, Bergara.” he said, his tone teasing. “Take off your shirt.” 

“What’s the magic word?”

“I could stop at anytime, you know? It’s not late enough to go to bed but I could go for a drink. How about you?” Ryan looked down at Shane, unamused. He took off his shirt.

“I’m glad the camera isn’t on so when I murder you after this there’s no record of it.”

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we investigate the mysterious murder of Shane Madej.” Shane said, mimicking Ryan.

“I’m really gonna fucking kill you after this.”

“Big words from the little guy.”

“Just take off your fucking shirt already, BFG.” Shane discarded his shirt while Ryan took off his jeans and underwear and resettled in Shane’s lap. He reached over and grabbed the lube he had set on the bedside table earlier. He pushed it into Shane’s hand that was now resting on Ryan’s stomach. He leaned down for a kiss that was more tender than they had been before, just a brush of lips. Ryan paused for a moment, looking into Shane’s dark eyes. He pressed his lips more firmly against his again, pushing just the tip of his tongue past Shane’s lips before parting. 

“Fuck me.”

“Okay,” Shane replied quietly. He fumbled with the lube before his hand slid up Ryan’s solid thigh, muscles taut from the effort of holding himself up over Shane. Followed the curve up and then down, elevating his two slick fingers so as not to get any on Ryan’s skin and hooked his elbow on the other side of Ryan’s leg, pulling Ryan against him. His two fingers pressed up and into Ryan. Ryan let out a heavy exhale before Shane’s other hand pulled him by his shoulder down for another kiss and onto his fingers. 

Ryan made a startled sound in the back of his throat, muffled by Shane’s mouth. He tensed around Shane. 

“Relax.” Shane said, pausing. When Ryan had loosened up he began to slowly move his fingers again. Spreading his fingers and twisting. Ryan began to move in time with Shane’s hand. Ryan’s heavy exhales sounded in Shane’s ear with every gentle upward thrust. Ryan pulled Shane’s mouth up to meet his again while he groped with one hand for the lube. 

Shane pulled away from Ryan with a surprised gasp, Ryan smirked. It was exactly the kind of reaction he had been hoping for. He continued to slowly stroke Shane’s dick while he took Shane’s fingers. Shane’s head hit the backboard and he sucked in a breath and held it before letting it out again slowly, trying to adjust to the sensation.

“Cheeky,” Shane remarked raising an eyebrow and cracking one eye. 

“Well you’re taking too long,” Ryan said, twisting his hand and tightening his grip slightly. Shane let out a low, strangled groan. 

“Jesus, I get it. Where’s the lube?” Ryan gave it back to Shane. Shane removed his fingers, more to annoy Ryan than for convenience, before pushing three fingers back into him. 

“God,” Ryan breathed in relief. 

“Are you happy now?” Ryan wasn’t going to dignify that with an answer but tightened his fist again which earned him a surprised thrust up against his prostate. Ryan yelped. 

“Shane...more.” Ryan demanded, riding Shane’s large fingers faster now. Shane complied and added a fourth finger. Ryan was now breathing heavily, slumped against Shane’s Chest, thighs shaking slightly, one hand still reached between them. Shane’s thumb brushed lightly against Ryan’s rim.

“Don’t even think about it,”

“What, you didn’t enjoy last time?” Shane asked, feigning innocence.

“It’s just one more finger, Ryan.” Ryan said in a dopey imitation of Shane.

“You have four of my fingers inside you and yet you still mock me. Your tenacity amazes me Ryan.”

“Shut up Shane.” Ryan said, his hand picking up the pace on Shane’s cock. Shane moaned in a way that sounded like it was an effort to just make the sound.

“Ryan we have to...soon,”

“Agreed.” Neither moved for a minute, too caught up to register what it meant before Shane shifted with a groan, pushing Ryan’s hand away. 

“Okay,” he said, trying to shake himself out of his haze. He pulled his fingers out of Ryan. Ryan whined and pulled Shane back to him for a sloppy kiss, his nails raking down Shane’s chest in desperation. For a moment Shane leaned into it before he reminded himself what they were trying to do.

“Ryan,” he said quietly. Ryan separated his mouth from Shane’s neck.

“Yeah, yes... we gotta...um.” he blinked repeatedly, he felt like they had been at it forever, he felt warm and drunk. And aroused, god so aroused. “Oh yes, I had a plan!” He said, he pushed himself up and out of Shane’s lap but immediately fell back down, his legs felt wobbly. 

Shane laughed the way he did whenever Ryan’s theories were so ridiculous and stupid it was unbelievable.

“You had a plan?”

“Shut up, you’ll like it.” He pushed himself up again and paused to be sure of his balance then moved off of Shane’s lap. “C’mere” Ryan said, holding his hand out for Shane to take. He pulled him across the room and turned, meaning to sit him in the generic beige hotel chair. Shane looked tall enough clothed but when he was naked it was awkwardly obvious. Shane looked down at him expectantly, chest rising and falling much more noticeably than usual.

“Sit.” Shane sat while Ryan grabbed the lube from the bed. Ryan walked back to him, placing his knees carefully on either side of Shane’s.

“You’re gonna have to slump down more,” Ryan instructed Shane, who did as he said. Ryan moved each knee farther up, closer to Shane’s thighs before there was no more room to move up. He hooked one leg and then the other over the arms of the chair. 

“Are we sure about this?” Shane said peering around Ryan to assess their position.

“Yes.”

“We look like we’re doing spider on a swingset.”

“Fuck you.”

Shane pulled Ryan’s thighs up farther. Once again he took the bottle of lube from Ryan’s hands. 

“Do you have a...” before Shane had finished his sentence Ryan pulled a condom out from between the cushion and the seat.

“And for my next trick-” 

“Just put it on.” 

Shane pushed Ryan back so he could see then grabbed the lube and spread a fair amount onto himself. Shane moved one hand to the underside of Ryan’s leg and pushed up slightly.

“Lift up.” he said gently. Shane admired the tension in Ryan’s thighs as he pushed himself up, hands on Shane’s shoulders. 

Ryan felt the head of Shane’s cock press against his hole. He felt something like nervousness. Shane looked up at him.

“Yeah?” All the hints of his usual sass were gone. 

“Okay.” Ryan lowered himself slowly down onto Shane. “Fuck, goddammit, fuck.”

“Oh Christ, Ryan.” Shane breathed. Neither moved for a while, the only sounds were heavy breathing from both of them, slightly out of time with each other. Ryan’s hand clenched and unclenched on Shane’s shoulders. Then Ryan experimentally moved his hips against Shane’s. Shane moaned, Ryan leaned forward over Shane, giving him teasing, half kisses. His tongue graced only the very inside of Shane’s lips, brushing the edges of his front teeth. Shane’s lips had only gotten more chapped since they had started as well as bitten and red from the kisses. 

“Move,” Ryan whispered between kisses. Shane thrusted upwards, Ryan pulled away with a gasp. “Fuck! You’re big,” Ryan said, unintentionally, voice cracking. Shane thrusted again. Ryan wilted, his head resting against Shane’s chest. “More, please,” Shane moved again, slowly, in and out. Ryan’s hand came to rest on Shane’s chest. Shane thrusted upwards again and Ryan’s short nails raked down Shane’s chest, catching on one of his nipples. He bent his head down to drag the flat of his tongue over Shane’s right nipple before circling it and biting lightly. Shane’s toes curled and he thrusted hard into Ryan. Ryan threw his head back and tightened around Shane, groaning. 

Ryan scooted forward, trying to get a better angle. He braced his legs on the outside of the chair and lifted up a few inches. Before he could lower himself down  Shane took the opportunity to drive his hips up into Ryan. The new angle hit Ryan’s prostate and he collapsed back down into Shane’s lap. “Sh-Shane...fuck,” Shane continued with shallow thrusts. 

“I’m sorry I...made fun of you for this...idea.” Shane said, panting and strained. Ryan leaned over Shane, placing his hands on the back of the chair, another sloppy kiss. He pushed himself up and down, slowly and steadily then moved one hand back down to Shane’s chest pressing firmly.

Shane liked the way Ryan looked during sex, He followed the splayed fingers on his chest up one toned arm and his sensitive neck which craned upwards in ecstasy. His mouth was slightly ajar and eyes barely closed. He bounced gently. It was a nice view.

“Shane?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah? Are you gonna-”

“Harder.”

Shane pulled Ryan down onto his elbows over him and gripped his thighs. His thrusts became rougher and faster. Ryan lifted to give him more leverage. He attacked Shane with harsh kisses, biting hard at his lower lip. Shane’s nails dug into Ryan’s thighs. Ryan pulled away, his eyes met with Shane’s for a moment. He pressed another kiss at corner of Shane’s mouth. 

“Ryan- I have to...” Shane said raggedly.

“Yeah...yes, do it.” 

Shane’s hand pulled Ryan by his waist flush against his chest. He sped up, he emitted small grunts with every thrust. Ryan yelped, every other thrust hitting his prostate. 

“Jesus- fuck, Shane.” Ryan gasped. Shane groaned, movements erratic, he gripped at Ryan’s thighs. He thrusted a few last hard strokes before he came to a stop, breathing heavily in relief. He sat up to kiss Ryan again, holding him by the waist. Ryan clasped his hands loosely behind Shane’s head. 

They sat like that for a minute before Shane slipped a hand between them and wrapped it around Ryan’s cock. Ryan moaned in surprise, Shane’s grip was slick and he clenched around him. Shane didn’t waste any time, his pace was fast and his hold was tight. He bit unexpectedly at one of Ryan’s nipples while his other hand raked over Ryan’s back.

“Come on Ryan.” Shane coaxed. He gingerly pulled out of Ryan and promptly inserted three fingers back into him. “You’re still taking it well after all that.” Shane observed. Ryan groaned. He slowed his pace on Ryan’s dick but tightened his grip. 

“Shane. Fuck, I-I.”

“Come on Ryan,” Shane repeated. 

“Fuck,” Ryan groaned. His hands gripped at Shane’s hair while his tongue twisted around Ryan’s other nipple. Shane’s fingers prodded tenderly at Ryan’s prostate. Ryan’s breathing stuttered in his chest. He cried out Shane’s name and came across Shane’s chest and hand. He contracted and twitched around Shane’s three fingers, unable to move but still pressing on his prostate. He heaved a shaky sigh and relaxed against Shane.

“Thanks,” Ryan mumbled against Shane’s chest.

“Anytime,” Shane spoke into Ryan’s hair. Shane hand had moved to his thigh to keep him in place. He moved his other hand slightly before slowly pulling out of Ryan, who breathed another sigh of relief. They sat there for a few minutes before Ryan stirred again, peeling himself off Shane’s chest.

“I don’t think I can move my legs.”

“So there is a flaw in your plan.”

“I’m dead serious, both my legs are completely numb.” Shane started to laugh, Ryan slumped back onto his chest. He started to laugh too, feeling Shane shake underneath him. “I literally can’t move, my fucking legs are dead.” Both of them just laughed harder. “I think we’re both trapped here.”

Shane placed a hand on Ryan’s chest and pushed him up, then pushing one knee closer to the edge of the arm of the chair.

“Here, give me your hand.” Ryan took his hand and Shane pushed one knee off the chair. Ryan wobbled on one leg, steadying himself with Shane’s hand before taking his other leg off the chair. He hoisted Shane up after him.

“I’ll get a towel,” Ryan said, already heading toward the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel, having already cleaned himself. Shane was standing at the end of the bed, checking his phone. He looked up when Ryan started wiping his stomach, just watching. Ryan cleaned until he was satisfied and then moved onto the hand that wasn’t holding his phone, cleaning halfway up his forearm before reaching for the other hand. Shane threw his phone on the bed and gave his hand up.

“I’m surprised you were holding your phone with this hand,” Ryan said wiping drying cum off the back of it. Shane shrugged.

“Better this one than the other one,” referring to the one that had been in Ryan five minutes ago. Ryan snorted and dropped the now clean hand. He looked up at Shane, on impulse he reached up gave him a quick kiss. It wasn’t unusual for them to kiss, but it was rare they were so intimate outside of sex. It wasn’t unwanted, though.

Shane had already taken off the condom but Ryan figured he would let Shane clean the rest up and gave him the towel. He flopped onto the bed, looking over the red scratches and half moon marks on his thighs. He examined a purplish mark on his chest. “Did you give me a hickey?” 

Shane plopped down next to him and looked at Ryan’s chest, he reached over and ran a thumb over it.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” He retracted his hand and dropped his head onto the stack of hotel pillows. 

“Dude... and you made fun of me for the chair?”

“Yep,” Shane said unapologetically. Ryan scoffed. Shane had closed his eyes but Ryan still looked up at the ceiling. 

“When do we have to be up to film?” He asked.

“In like...an hour”

“Great.” Ryan said, yawning and setting an alarm. He collapsed next to Shane, and turned towards him. Shane cracked one eye.

“Howdy partner!” Shane mumbled out of one side of his mouth. Ryan snorted again.

“Fuck off,” There was silence for a moment. 

“Hey Ryan?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think the ghosts enjoy watching us have sex?

“Is that what you consider pillow talk?” 

“Just asking, since you’re the expert.” Ryan scooted closer.

“Well assuming they’re not getting it on in the afterlife I suppose they do.”

“So ghosts need action too? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yep.” There was another pause before Ryan started to laugh and Shane joined him.

“See you in an hour, Madej.”

“Likewise, Bergara”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I know I said in the tags that Ryan might not stay a bottom but he did whoops. I might make this into a series but for now this is all of it. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
